Refrigerators and freezers are designed to comply with energy consumption targets that are enforced by regulatory agencies for both domestic and international markets. These energy consumption targets are consistently updated to ever more stringent values leading appliance manufactures to constantly improve their design through proper component selection, system optimization, and use of efficient controls. Refrigerators and freezers are further designed to aesthetically complement a kitchen including the surrounding cabinetry and other appliances. Single door refrigerator-freezers improve kitchen aesthetics by including freezers in the refrigerator compartment. This arrangement, however, does not allow independent zone control, results in poor food preservation, and wastes energy by releasing colder freezer air when the single door is opened because refrigerator zones are estimated to be accessed four times more often than freezer zones. Sealing each zone separately using a single door creates issues with frost management in the freezer zone due to exposure to warmer air each time the door is opened.